Full Burn: Reprise
by justalittlebit
Summary: part the seventh. steeeeamy jaylee lovin'. yay comments!


"Where's my shirt?"

Kaylee was half hangin' off the bed, pokin' around underneath it, bottom up in the air. She was wearin' blue unders today. Weren't the skimpy kind—they was the well-worn, soft kind that covered most everythin'. Still sexy as hell.

Jayne rubbed his hand along her calf. One of her legs was layin' across his chest. The other one was stickin' up in the air. He watched her bottom wave back an' forth.

"Jayne?"

"Hmm?" He kept rubbin' his hand along her skin, kinda lazy-like, an' wondered how she kept it so soft.

"I think I'm stuck."

"Mmm."

"You wanna give me a hand, here?"

Jayne kept watchin' her. Her unders were startin' to creep up, givin' him a nice peek. He grinned. "Nope."

"It ain't real comfortable."

He trailed his fingertips along her calf. "Good view, though."

She kicked his hand off an' laughed. "My head's gonna explode."

Jayne sat up an' grabbed her by the waist, pullin' her back onto the bed. She ended up sittin' across his lap— rubbed real nice against 'im an' grinned.

"My hero."

Jayne tightened his arms around her waist an' nuzzled her ear. Ai ya, she smelled good. Nice combination of clean an' Kaylee an' a little bit've sex. He took a swipe at her earlobe with his teeth. "You wanna reconsider findin' that shirt?"

"Ahhh… stoooop." It was more of a groan than actual talkin'. Jayne licked her shoulder an' nibbled kinda light.

She squirmed slow against him, makin' him groan. He squirmed right back.

She was breathin' funny. Good sign. "I gotta… do… I got stuff ta… do…"

Jayne licked her shoulder again an' rubbed her side with his thumb. "I'm stuff."

She laughed, kinda breathy, an' turned her face toward 'im. He looked up. Her eyes were half-closed an' she had that real sexy little smile on her face. Made his chest go all funny an' his nethers get achy.

She shifted. Jayne loosened his arms around her waist so she could move.

She slid one leg over his lap, rubbin' against him real nice, an' straddled his legs. She bit her lower lip an' looked down at Jayne's lap. Jayne didn't have to look. He had an idea what was goin' on down there. Plus he liked to see her face.

"Last time." Her cheeks were pink when she looked up. "Last time, an' then I'm actually gonna put some clothes on an' leave this bunk."

Jayne smiled. "Last tiaaahhh…" The word turned to a moan, then a growl in his throat. Kaylee'd got her hand around little Jayne an' her lips on his neck at the same time. She was strokin' with one an' suckin' with the other, but everythin' got so mixed up in Jayne's brain he couldn't figure which was happinin' to what. Didn't ruttin' care. She had her chest pushed up against his all soft an' her body was where her hand wasn't an' her hand… oh Lord, her hand…

You'd think there wouldn't be nothin' left after all the times they'd… and if you counted the...

He was on his back an' she was on top of him. She was bitin' right under his ear, in that spot that made his toes curl. His hands were on his wrists, pinnin' 'em to the bed on either side of his head. Little Jayne was trapped between him an' her unders an' she was movin' against him, her hips pressin' down, strokin' the soft cloth all up the under side. Jayne curled his fingers into fists an' pressed his hips up against her, grindin'. He couldn't breathe proper.

Kaylee bit his earlobe, then slid her tongue against his ear. She moaned real soft an' desperate an' Jayne nearly lost it right there.

Then she was gone. For a brief, awful second, she was gone. Jayne looked down just in time to see her finish pulling off her unders. Then she was on top of him again straddlin' his upper thighs, bare an' beautiful an' tuckin' her unders in his hand like he liked 'em. That was gorram thoughtful of her.

He curled his fingers around the fabric an' reached up to grab her hips. He pulled her closer an' slid his hands up her sides, scratchin' them soft. He liked leavin' his mark on her. They both looked like a couple've lepers who'd been attacked by tigers, but every time he saw somethin' he'd left on her, or somethin' she'd left on him, it made his mouth go dry.

She leaned forward an' he slid his hands to her breasts, slidin' his palms across her nipples. She sighed an' closed her eyes for a second. When she opened 'em again, she had a real hungry look on her face.

She sat up, an' he let his hands slide down to her thighs. She lifted up on her knees an' reached down, puttin' little Jayne right where he oughta be. Jayne looked down an' licked his lips. She slid down an' Jayne slid in. Ai ya. Just as good as the first time. Better. He grit his teeth, breathin' hard between 'em, an' watched until he was all the way in. Then he let himself close his eyes an' groan good an' deep. Kaylee held it for a second, then started movin' up an' down, slow at first, then gettin' a little faster.

Jayne opened his eyes an' looked up at her. Her eyes were closed an' her lips apart, her eyebrows together like she was concentratin' real hard on somethin'. Jayne started movin' his hips with her, meetin' her on every stroke. He slid a hand from her thigh an' spread his fingers on her lower belly, positionin' his thumb so that it hit that spot that made her moan every time she came down.

She moved faster an' he felt himself gettin' close to explodin'. He could hardly breathe. He could hear the blood in his ears an' started feelin' everythin' start to tighten up. Not yet. Not yet. He grit his teeth an' tried to make everythin' unwind again.

Kaylee's movements weren't so regular now. Her teeth were grit an' she was breathin' real hard. She curled her fingers against Jayne's chest. Jayne pushed with his thumb an' thrust his hips up against her an' she threw her head back with a rough kinda yell. She jerked against him an' the muscles inside've her—the ones wrapped around Jayne—started beatin' like a heart.

Jayne growled an' pulled her against 'im, rollin' over with her while she was still writhin' around. He buried his face in her hair for a bit, smellin' her, feelin' her, then lifted up on his hands an' started to thrust down into her. She moaned an' her hands flew to his back, diggin' in hard. She wrapped one leg around his waist an' brought the other knee up to his hip. Jayne's arms started shakin'. He couldn't hold off much longer. He thrust harder, more irregular, an Kaylee moaned rough, archin' up against him, pulsin' around him again.

Jayne buried himself in her an' groaned, long an' deep. Everythin' came apart. He stopped breathin'. He stopped thinkin'. He just jerked an' ached an' finally let go.

He had his forehead against her cheek when he came back together. Her chest was movin' hard up an' down against his. He took some of his weight back onto his arms. They were still shaky. He slid out of her reluctantly an' collapsed beside her on his side. His face was against her shoulder, one of his legs between hers, one arm across her belly.

Her breathin' started to slow down. Jayne's heart started to slow down, too.

So good.

"Huh."

Jayne lifted his face an' looked at Kaylee. She was lookin' up at the ceilin' with a smile on her face. Jayne rolled over a little an' looked up.

"Huh."

Her shirt was up there.


End file.
